


By the Five

by 3amepiphany



Series: Drabbles 'n Bits [8]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amepiphany/pseuds/3amepiphany
Summary: It was frustrating. Was he really that badly out of practice?





	By the Five

**Author's Note:**

> http://billetdouxnondistribue.tumblr.com/post/26927350137/it-took-him-what-felt-like-forever-to-dig-the

It took him what felt like forever to dig the small bit of plastic out from his pocket, but considering the fact that one of the first obstacles he’d hit running was a stairwell, followed by a turnstile, and a maintenance barricade, he managed quickly enough. As he leapt over a bench, his deft fingers played the well-worn routine over and over: the flat inlay on the one, notch on the two, the dent on the three, bubble on the four, the faint impression of years of pressing down so slightly on the face of the five, and the six had thatlittle chunk out of one of its inlays but it’s nothing too noticeable until one looked deliberately. There was only one other test to take care of, but the sound of his pursuers clamoring over the ridiculous plastic fence and through the many safety cones littering the area kept him from doing more than glancing over his shoulder as he ran. No matter how much he willed it, walls were refusing to spring up behind him, hedges staying put instead of exploding into sprawling mazes, asphalt and concrete unforgiving beneath his own feet as he ran. Die still held tightly enough in his hand that its corners were digging into his palm, he couldn’t figure out if all of that was due to this not being a product of the PASIV or from a lack of concentration on his part to bend the dream-world around him. It was frustrating. Was he really that badly out of practice? Eames would have laughed were he there at that moment and sharing his doubts, Eames, who could will guns and necessities and even ridiculous sundries out of thin air while under. Eames, who was likely awaiting Arthur’s arrival at their rendezvous and even more likely awaiting the pursuant goons of their mark. Eames, who would laugh and say “Darling, by the five both you and I know it can’t possibly be dreamt, whatever are you fretting about?”

He was coming up on the end of the corridor though, and he had to come up with another way out, and quick.


End file.
